


sunflower

by jenovibez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Renjun is the short kid on the grass, Yuta is dead sorry guys, background markmin yk, it’s all over the place, spiderman - Freeform, spidey johnny lets go, uh idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: alright, people. let's start from the beginning one last time. my name is johnny seo.i was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last 5 years, i've been the one and only spiderman
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> ah this was a cute idea i thought of today

"alright, people. let's start from the beginning one last time. my name is johnny seo. i was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last 5 years, i've been the one and only spiderman. 

you guys know the rest. i joined a band, saved my dad. i couldn't save my best friend, yuta. so now i save everyone else. oh, and i don't do love anymore. just to avoid any distractions."

"cmon, venom! i'm sure you can do better than this!"

he hears venom's voice booming in response as he slings his way across the empty, half destroyed warehouse. he doesn't look back until he reaches one of the catwalks high above the machinery. 

he dodges a blast to his left and narrowly avoids being hit by some of venom's own webs as he slings his way across the large, empty space. he gets a few close calls, and settles momentarily when he clings onto a structural beam. 

"cmon, venom!"

he calls out, and then there's a deafening crash of crumpling metal as venom crushes the beams holding up the broken part of the roof, pulling them apart so that he can move towards the sound of johnnys cat calling. 

"where are you, spiderman?"

he hears from just below him, and he looks down to see a shockingly handsome face emerging from the inky black grasp of the symbiote. the man has a chiseled jaw and messy hair, and is unfairly attractive. 

he sucks in a breath, and watches as venom finally gives in and pushes his way past the heavy machinery and out of the warehouse. johnny retreats back to one of the catwalks, and catches his breath. 

he pulls his red mask off, chest heaving as he thinks back upon what he just saw. 

he doesn't always end up fighting a battle in a destroyed sector of the city. 

like today, he's out with his best friends, taeyong and taeil, and his and taeyong's younger brothers, mark and jaemin. the pair seem happy enough, so he, taeil and taeyong get some time to explore the city together. 

but then johnny feels the hairs on his arms stand on end, and there's a tug at the back of his mind, and he whips his head around in time to catch a frisbee flying straight at taeyong's head. said boy freezes, and turns to see johnny handing the toy back over to a short kid on the grass with bright blonde hair, that fades to lavender. 

"dude, you like, saved my life there."

taeyong says when johnny returns, and the taller boy rolls his eyes. taeil laughs along with him when they watch taeyong get visibly irritated with the pair of them, instead running off after saying "i'll buy ice cream okay."

johnny and taeil laugh a little longer before they drop down onto the grass, and are quickly joined by mark and jaemin. taeyong comes back to join them, and for a while, they're happy. 

until johnny catches sight of a familiar face. 

after that, johnny excuses himself and stalks after the man— _venom—_ and brushes off his bomber jacket, covered in his band's patches and pins. he follows the man to the same ice cream shop that taeyong was just at, and he stands in line behind him. 

he taps him on the shoulder, and venom spins around to face him, and shocks johnny when he flashes him a friendly smile. it's a stark contrast to the evil, curled smirk he usually sees when venom is covered in the symbiote. 

"can i help you?"

venoms voice sounds the same, but the gritty and cruel undertone that's always lays just below the surface of his voice from when they usually show down is completely gone. johnny stutters does a second, but picks it up nonetheless. 

"yeah, just wanted to know if you wanted to like... hang out or something?"

venoms eyes have a playful twinkle in them as he laughs, and johnny kicks himself mentally. _that's_ his excuse? nonetheless, he lets himself be pulled aside and they leave the line together. 

venom sends him a wink as he leans against a tree, very clearly used to being hit on. johnny dumbly realises that he sounds a lot like someone trying to pick him up, and he kicks himself mentally _again_. 

"so, you want my number or something?"

and johnny cant help but nod. truthfully, he might just be a little bewitched by venoms looks. so he leaves their first _real_ meeting with a phone number and a name to replace just 'venom'. jaehyun. 

he still fights venom, but jaehyun doesn't seem to realise it's him. so when they meet up in their spare time, it feels like he's lying to jaehyun. nonetheless, he keeps up the charade, and actually, maybe he grows some tiny little feelings for the younger boy. 

it seems like they aren't unrequited though. johnny isn't stupid. he's been in his fair share of relationships and can tell when someone is checking him out, so him and jaehyun just carry a casual flirtatious... thing. 

they wind up chilling on jaehyun's couch one evening, and johnnys arm is tossed over the younger man's shoulder casually. they're watching some tv show, but neither of them are interested. jaehyun is on his phone and johnny is watching him over his shoulder. 

"anyway, i told doyoung to leave the the fuck alone because i was busy, so you better cherish this time you have with me."

he hears jaehyun saying, and he laughs quietly in response. jaehyun hands him the pot of ramen they've been sharing for the last ten minutes, and let's johnny finish them. he's hungry all the time. 

"babe, you're gonna have to stop eating someday. when do you even exercise? i haven't seen you go to the gym?"

jaehyun says at some point, and johnny panics a little. he calms himself, thinks hard while trying to make it less obvious that he's thinking hard. 

"home workouts."

johnny discovers that jaehyun is a really good kisser. like, _really_ good. mind, he might be a little on the aggressive side, but that doesn't make him any worse in johnny's eyes. 

he narrowly avoids an awkward/terrifying exchange where he almost shoots a web straight at jaehyuns face while he watches him slowly unbutton his shirt (he had his hand in his hair and was nervous, don't blame him). jaehyun is hot, and johnny is really starting to worry about him being venom. 

recently, johnny hasn't been as willing to beat venom up when they fight. he's too worried to bruise up his boyfriends face, so he's resorted to more tactical ways of stopping him. he prays it's not giving him away. 

jaehyun shows up to meet him with bruises and cuts all the time, and simply pushes the blame onto his boxing. johnny stays quiet about it. he knows that telling jaehyun would end everything they have, and probably get him beaten up too.

jaehyun is rough as venom, always willing to hurt johnny, leave him bruised and cut up. but he’s equally as rough in bed. it’s kind of jarring, that he walks around acting like venom in some ways. johnny gets in his own head too much. 

but jaehyun is gentle after. surprisingly so. johnny avoids another close call when he spots his spiderman mask peeking out from under his bag. he panics for a solid fifteen minutes until jaehyun excuses himself and he can hide it again. 

he can’t hide it forever. five months after him and jaehyun start dating, he finds out. he comes back to their shared apartment to find jaehyun stood over one of johnnys suits, signature venom glare adorning his usually beautiful face. 

as soon as he shuts the door, no matter how quiet he tried to be, he ends up pressed up against the wall, with a symbiote covered arm around his neck. jaehyun is flowering down at him, and he grimaces at the lack of airflow. 

“you fucking lied to me johnny? how could you?!”

he demands, and johnny chokes a little, struggling to even breathe, let alone rasp out his answer of ‘i’m sorry’. jaehyun scoffs relapsing his iron grip and letting him drop to the floor. he turns away. 

“get lost, johnny. what was all this about? get me emotional?? easier to take down?? you lied to me so much and for what? was it to make me more vulnerable when you revealed yourself? revealed that you don’t actually care?”

and johnny doesn’t answer. 

jaehyun scoffs and leaves him sat on the floor of their apartment, papers flying as he leaps out of the window. 

johnnys heart shatters. 

everytime they clash after that is brutal. they leave with johnny’s suit torn and jaehyun— _venom_ —bruised and cut up, and if he didn’t have super strength, probably several broken bones. 

johnny’s body and his heart ache everytime they part ways. 

so one day, a year later, when he’s not busy being spiderman, he shows up at jaehyuns apartment, and knocks on the door with purpose. the door opens and jaehyun looks up from his phone after a second, seemingly busy with something already. 

his phone drops to the floor and johnny prays it doesn’t break, but he doesn’t have much time to think about that when jaehyun glares at him and goes to slam the door. johnny stops it with his foot just in time, and curses himself. that’s going to bruise. 

but he grits his teeth, ignores it and steps into jaehyuns apartment. the other boy stares at him in disbelief, and steps back, reaching towards the window, but johnny shakes his head and jaehyun freezes. 

“listen, jaehyun, i’m so fucking sorry about everything but hear me out, okay.”

he starts, and jaehyun pauses, thinks to himself. he seems to have a battle with his mind, but the more rational side seems to win because he lets johnny continue. 

“i didn’t want to pull any of that shit you said okay. i didn’t want to hurt you. i didn’t want to get closer to you because i’m spiderman and you’re venom and it’s be easier to take you down form the inside or whatever. 

i didn’t want to break your heart. i saw you that one day and decided that i wanted to know more. and what do you know, i caught fucking feelings and i know that you liked me for real too. so don’t even act like it meant nothing. 

you left without letting me explain myself that day and i beat myself up with it for months. nearly gave up being fucking spiderman because you hurt me so bad everytime we met and i wanted to be selfish for once. for _once._ ”

“i’m sorry johnny.”

he hears, and he looks up to see that jaehyun has small tears in his eyes, and the younger crouches down, takes johnny’s face in his hands and leans forwards, pressing their lips together. 

when he pulls away, johnny can’t help but chase after jaehyuns lips. he’s missed the younger man so much this last year and he just wants this to be over so that he can hug _his boy_. 

and jaehyun lets him do that. a tearful hug. but it means everything to johnny, and he lets jaehyun feel that. he missed him with his whole heart and he just wants to let him know. 

jaehyun forgives him. but there’s still a long way to rebuild what they had before.


End file.
